Percy Jackson-The new God
by AlexMou
Summary: This is a follow-up a few months after the fight with Gaea. It involves the team getting back together to face a threat that might be worse than Gaea. It involves the P.O.V of the main characters in the Heroes of Olympus. Rated T for moderate violence and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - I convince Annabeth that Leo is going to be Back**

(Percy)

The first thing I thought when I woke up was, "No way, not possible. How is Leo alive again?" Leo had sacrificed himself in an explosion to blow up the ( not so ) nice Earth mother Gaea about a week ago, and everybody thought he was dead (and they were right, he **was** dead. Nico had sensed his death), and now, out of nowhere, I had a dream that Leo was alive again. In his dream, he had saw Leo with...Calypso? They were on a metal dragon ( Festus? ), and Leo was whooping about finally having someone that liked him or something. He was so loud that I was pretty sure I heard him all the way from his mom's apartment. The dream was false. It had to be. For one, it was impossible for Calypso to leave Oggygia, and two, how did someone Calypso fall for someone like Leo ( no offense Leo )?. But, nonetheless, I was happy for dream Leo. As for me, my feelings were mixed up about Calyspo. I mean, come on, she had cursed Annabeth, and that had almost gotten her killed in Tartarus, but, then again, she did bring me back from the dead about 3 years ago, and, we each had major crushes on each other ( interrupted by the fact that I had to go back to Camp Half-Blood to save the world ). It was confusing, and he didn't like to think about it. Besides, I have a great girlfriend anyway. In fact, I should be at the beach right now meeting with her. Little did I know things were going to go wrong very quickly.

"You're late, Seaweed Brain", Annabeth smirked when I tripped and tumbled over the dunes and landed in another dune of sand.

"Yeah, love you too!", I mumbled through a mouthful of sand. She laughed, and I blushed. Nothing beats a stupid entrance to a date with your girlfriend!

"So, where are we going today Seaweed Brain? Annabeth asked, still smirking.

"I don't know. Why don't we walk around for a bit? Then, a brilliant idea will pop into my mind! How does that sound?" I said, trying to imitate Leo the best I could.

"Gods, you sound like Leo!" she replied laughing, and then suddenly stopped. "Leo..." she repeated sadly.

Oh... shoot "Hey it's okay, he'll be back. I can feel it." All I tried to do was make her laugh, and now... "We all miss him, Annabeth. But he will be back"I said to her. I didn't mention the dream I had. I didn't want to raise her hopes and then see them crushed.

"Thanks, Percy, but we all saw him get blown up. There's no way he could've survived."

"Hey, that's no way to be thinking. We should have faith in him. He **will** come back" I put a lot of emphasis on will, not only because I wanted to comfort her, but because I believed it. Leo is **not** that easy to kill.

"You're right" Annabeth said, tying her blonde hair into a ponytail. "He will be. Now, how about we just go to see a movie together. They're showing a great one today."

"Sure!" I replied, a grin on my face. "Nice and simple. I like it! Let's go!". I took her hand and we began the walk to the theater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two - I get attacked on my date**

 **( Percy )**

Damn, I should've known that things would go wrong. One moment, Annabeth and I are walking along, holding hands and talking about random stuff. Wait, sorry. **She** was talking. I was listening, but, she lost me about 2 minutes in. Anyway, we were talking, and then, bam, out of nowhere, The cheerleaders following us suddenly spring at us. I should've known that they were **empousa.** There were 3 she-demons in total, and we both recognized one as Kelli ( the not so nice cheerleader that tried to kill me a few years back ) The last time we saw her was when we were in Tartarus. It was not a happy reunion back then.

"Man, you don't stay dead for long, do you?" I said, panting a deep cut on my arm. We had already killed the other two. Kelli bared her fangs at me, and pounced at Annabeth faster than I could blink. Annabeth was too slow to react so when Kelli knocked her ivory sword out of her hand, she was completely defenseless. She didn't even remember the spare dagger she kept in her pants. I **had** to get Kelli's attention away from Annabeth.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Over here, you hollow-legged creep!" Kelli snarled. The good news- she turned away from Annabeth. The bad news- she pounced on me faster then she did on Annabeth. I raised Riptide instinctively, and Kelli slammed into it. She exploded into green dust as soon as the blade touched her.I took a shaky breath. That had been her third time almost killing me.

"Well, do you still want to go to the theater?" I asked.

"No, we should probably get back to Camp Half-Blood" Annabeth sighed. Curse you, Kelli!You ruined my date, again! Next time, it won't happen… I hope.

"Alright, I'll summon the gray sisters. Got a Golden Drachma on you?"


	3. Chapter 3-I'm backkkkkkk!

**Chapter three-I'm backkkkkkk!**

 **( Leo )**

"Come on Calypso, let's just go see Percy and Annabeth, and the others. I just want them to know that I'm alive, and that you're free!" I'd been wanting to see 'Team Leo' I had a f for a while now, but Calypso wouldn't let me. I had a bad feeling that she did something to one of them. Then, I suddenly remembered. About two weeks ago, we were both sitting on Festus, just relaxing, when I suddenly started the topic of Team Leo ( including, of course, the Awesome Leo, and a few of my friends, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Coach Hedge ). She too was surprisingly open….. for a bit, then, she clammed up. She had said…. Wait. It would just be easier if I just showed you.

 **Two weeks ago….** "Whoo! Guess who's back, back again? Leo's back! Tell your friends!"

"Are you ever going to stop singing?" Calypso complained. "You're terrible at singing!"

"Sure, whatever you want, Sunshine. From now on, I'll just yell, no singing, just plain yelling!" I grinned. Annoying Calypso was so fun, I couldn't believe he didn't think to do it the whole time they were flying. He'd just started about an hour ago.

"No, please, no. I'll do anything!" she moaned.

"Anything?" I said wriggling my eyebrows at her.

"Gods, you know what I mean" she replied, blushing furiously.

"Fine, let's talk about Percy." I said. " Why do you never want to talk about him?"

"Well, Percy came here, and then we kissed, and blah, blah, blah, blah…." She droned. To be honest, I was kind of tired that night, and kind of didn't listen to her until she said something about cursing Percy's girlfriend (Annabeth ), and that was when she stopped, and turned pale.

I became attentive (which doesn't happen a lot ), but she had already stopped. "Hold on, I didn't hear much, but you cursed Annabeth?!" I asked.

" No, no, noooooo" she said. "I didn't mean to say that, but look, in the distance I'm pretty sure I see an island" Just those few words distracted me long enough to forget about the matter. At least until about 2 weeks later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(Annabeth)**

Something was off. I knew it instantly when we stepped inside the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. It was eerily quiet. Usually you should've been able to hear and see a lot of demigods training, fighting, whatever, but today, everywhere we looked seemed to be empty. The only people we could see were some satrys tending the strawberry patch. "What do you think happened?" I muttered to Percy. It felt wrong to talk loudly, especially when everything else was so quiet.

"I don't know" Percy said, gazing around. "Let's ask Chiron, he'll probably know"

We walked to the Big House, and we saw the annoying camp director, Mr.D (a.k.a Dionysus, the wine god), and Chiron sitting at a table playing cards.

"Oh, you're alive" ,Mr D drawled, hardly looking up from the game. He muttered something else under his breath. Probably, "DANG IT!"

Chiron looked up. He looked more tired and old than usual, but when he saw us, his face lit up in a grin. "Thank the gods you're okay. Where have you been?" Chiron said, his smile fading. "We-"

"Chiron, what's going on?" Percy interrupted. "Where is everyone?"

Chiron looked troubled. "Sit down" He instructed. "It looks like we have a lot to talk about"


	5. Chapter 5

***EVERYTHING SHALL BE IN THIRD PERSON* (At least for now)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Jason)**

Jason was tired of being in the sky. If he ever said that out loud, he probably would've had his powers taken from him and would've gone SPLAT on the ground, then lightning would've zapped his remains to ash, along with Jupiter (Zeus, for all you Greeks) screaming about disrepect the whole time. He didn't care though. He just wanted to be with Piper Mclean, his amazing girlfriend who had saved his life countless times. He would've preferred to be basking in the sun with her instead of keeping the Anemoi (wind spirits) away from their campsite. Sounds strange, but if you left your stuff alone, even for a few minutes, the wind spirits would come in and ransack the the place. They thought it was funny. Jason didn't. He had already caught one of them and used him up as an oxygen provider inside the ocean (long story) a few months ago. He thought that they would leave him alone after that incident. No such luck. But, at least they left him alone when he was in the air and watching for them.

"Well" he thought, "At least this is better than scrubbing pegasus stables at Camp Jupiter. Although, not by very much" he admitted.

"Jason!" Piper called, "Where are you?"

"FINALLY!" Jsaon thought. "I'm right here!" he responded while floating down to the ground. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I had to scout around, you know, to make sure no one, or nothing was following us." she said. "Oh, I found this baby fox, he was soooooo cute!" she added. "And then -" She paused.

"What?" Jason asked. Then, he heard it.

"Hello, my dears" Chiron said. "Are we having a good time?"

"Hi Chiron!" Piper excalimed. "We haven't seen you in months! What's going on?"

"It's best if you come to Camp-Half Blood, we can talk about eveything there. It's safer" Chiron said, looking troubled. "Come as soon as possible."

"And" Chiron added. "There's a giant scorpion right behind you"


End file.
